


Grumpy Beginnings (Hey Sunshine)

by caleprwrite



Series: Imagine [2]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Big Hair Don't Care, Brown is Beautiful, Bucky is a sweetheart, Clint is Too, Ethnic Reader, F/M, Gaucho the Cat, Hydra Bullshit, Independent Women, Natasha Is a Good Bro, OFC is Fucking Tired, OFC is a Beautiful Brown Girl, Steve is a punk, We All Want a Boyfriend Like Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleprwrite/pseuds/caleprwrite
Summary: - Imagine you are an Avenger and Bucky's your secret boyfriend. -“Are you fucking kidding me?” She flung the blankets off her head and fumbled for her phone. She and Steve were on call for two more long days, and the past week had been practically nonstop Hydra Bullshit in the middle of fuck all nowhere. The rotation worked well, not just in theory, either. It gave the Avengers and elite agents the “time off” they desperately needed and deserved when there wasn't a full scale threat. This week had just been balls, plain and simple.





	Grumpy Beginnings (Hey Sunshine)

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She flung the blankets off her head and fumbled for her phone. She and Steve were on call for two more long days, and the past week had been practically nonstop Hydra Bullshit in the middle of fuck all nowhere. The rotation worked well, not just in theory, either. It gave the Avengers and elite agents the “time off” they desperately needed and deserved when there wasn't a full scale threat. This week had just been balls, plain and simple.

  
That morning she finally crawled home just before 5am, took a half-ass shower out of desperation and hit the sheets, pulling the room darkening drapes closed. Her body ached from exhaustion and that made finding a comfortable position in bed hard as hell. After tossing and turning for a good 20 minutes, she finally fell into a glorious, however abbreviated, REM cycle before the phone rang the first time.

  
Between the two wrong number calls ( _yeah, still the wrong number, asshole_ ), the sales recording, and the call from her dentist’s office saying ( _in a sweet, perky voice, no less_ ) she only had three more weeks to use up the rest of her benefits for the year ( _really, who the fuck cares?_ ), her mood was officially foul. With a highly annoyed groan, she blindly reached and answered the phone. Again.

  
_“Yeah?”_

  
“Hey sunshine, you okay?” the gentle baritone on the other end asked.

  
“What? Yeahhh...” she yawned. “I’m just so tired is all. Sorry baby.”

  
“Don’t apologize,” he chided playfully. “Have you eaten?” Silence came as she rubbed her eyes, honestly trying to remember when she last ate. “I’m on my way over, but sleep if you can. I’ll let myself in, okay?”

  
“Okayyy…” she answered through another yawn.

 

Bucky entered the apartment without a sound and was greeted by a love starved and thoroughly spoiled cat. He set the grocery bags down on the kitchen counter, removed his boots and leather jacket and bent to pick up the purring ball of fur, scratching him on the chin and behind the ears.

“Come on, Gaucho. Let’s get you something too,” he whispered and set the cat down before emptying a can of tuna into the fish-shaped bowl next to the ones filled with dry food and water.

  
Once the cat was taken care of, Bucky silently padded across the pre-war apartment to the bedroom. Looking inside, he saw a tangled mess of blankets with bare, shapely, soft brown calves and feet sticking out at the bottom, and a beautiful face surrounded by a frenzy of dark brown curls at the top. A soft snore came from her as she breathed deep, her lips parted the slightest bit. He bit back a smile and warmth spread throughout his chest at the sight before him. God, she was beautiful.

  
He reached for the phone on the bed table, flipped it on vibrate and tucked it into the chest pocket of his flannel before heading back to the living room, closing the door after himself. She would sleep as long as possible now, with the cat satisfied, the phone on silent, and him there to field any distractions coming her way.

  
He put the groceries away and sat back on the deep couch with a book. Shortly after, Gaucho joined him, crawling into his lap to say thank you and settling on the cushion next to him for a bath. One chapter in, the phone in his pocket began buzzing. He looked at the screen and saw Steve’s dorky smiling face on the screen.

  
“Hey Stevie,” he answered as quietly as possible, thankful for his best friend’s enhanced hearing. “You guys got another call?”

  
“Nah, I’m fuckin’ beat, Buck. I asked Nat and Clint to come in early and they just got here, so I’m callin’ it. We’re falling out.” And _Jesus,_ they must have been run ragged if Steve was ending their rotation early. The little punk didn't know the meaning of the word quit. “She okay?”

  
“Yeah, she finally got to sleep. Phone kept ringing so I took it out here with me.” He looked back over his shoulder to make sure the door was still shut and she wasn’t disturbed.

  
“Don’t know why she won’t just come stay here at the Tower when we’re up,” Steve chuckled tiredly. “Stubborn as hell, that one.”

  
“Takes one to know one, pal,” Bucky teased back. “And ‘sides, nothin like your own bed.”

  
“Mhmm, sure Buck. When you two gonna move in together, anyway?”

  
“Soon punk, but you know I could ask you the same thing. It was a big step for her tellin’ you and Natalia about us,” he grinned. Steve laughed and yawned in his ear again before Bucky ended the call, telling him to get some sleep of his own.

  
He pulled his own phone out of his back pocket and sent a quick text off to Natasha.

 

  
**Thanks for coming in, they both need some sleep.**

  
**No problem Yasha ;)**

 

Bucky dog-eared his book and opened the bedroom door in time to see a covey of dark brown curls clumsily disappear into the bathroom. He straightened the bed covers and slid off his clothes before climbing in and setting both phones face down on silent. The door opened and she smiled sleepily at him when their eyes met.

  
“Hey sunshine,” he smiled back, pulling the covers open for her to climb in next to him. She sighed happily and burrowed down deep, curling her soft naked form around his muscular frame and resting her head on his shoulder. “I got a surprise for ya.”

  
“Hmm?” she asked softly, snuggling in deeper.

  
“Stevie called. Said you guys were falling out. He’s beat too.” He wrapped his right arm around her hip and squeezed gently, then pressed a soft kiss into her hair.

  
“Mmm… I’m so glad,” she mumbled in relief and smiled into his embrace.

  
“Sleep, darlin’,” he ordered gently. “When you wake up I’ll cook for you.”

  
She nodded the slightest bit, too tired to even make a sound.


End file.
